leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hall of Origin
|map=Sinnoh Spear Pillar Hall of Origin Map.png |map_size=256 }} The Hall of Origin (Japanese: of Origin) is where the Mythical Pokémon resides. It is an event-only area, located above the Spear Pillar. It is accessible only after the player has obtained the Azure Flute via Mystery Gift and returns to the Spear Pillar after entering the Hall of Fame and obtaining the National Pokédex. Due to the Azure Flute not being officially distributed, it is impossible to legitimately access the Hall of Origin. Event description When the player returns to the Spear Pillar with the Azure Flute, or will be asked to blow into it every time they step one tile north from the entrance until they catch . Upon doing so, a glowing staircase will appear, leading to an elevated glass platform high above the Spear Pillar, where Arceus awaits the player's challenge. While the player ascends the staircase, the camera will broadly tilt upward and zoom out, giving the player a unique view of the area below. Stepping onto the edge of the glass platform will automatically initiate the encounter sequence and . Should Arceus be defeated rather than caught, it will "disappear from sight" but the Azure Flute can be reused to summon it again. In terms of game mechanics, when the player accesses the Hall of Origin by blowing the Azure Flute, they are actually no longer on the Spear Pillar but rather in a completely separate location, as evidenced by the screen fade-out transition and the change in location header. That is, the game does not place stair tiles onto the Spear Pillar map, but rather warps the player to a new map containing the stairs where the surrounding area looks identical to the Spear Pillar, exactly down to the cave opening that still leads into the mountain interior. This dispels a rumor that cheating to reach the Hall of Origin would trap the player on the elevated glass platform without the stairs to lead back down. Like the Spear Pillar, the Hall of Origin is an internal area separate from Mt. Coronet, so the Escape Rope as well as cannot be used to leave the location. However, like the Spear Pillar, it is within the range of Mt. Coronet's special magnetic field and so and will both evolve here if leveled up. Pokémon Appearance Music The theme of the Hall of Origin is a remix of ''Introduction'', and the latter's first notes are also used for the Azure Flute theme. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Although not by name, the Hall of Origin was mentioned by Archer in With a Little Help From Hitmonchan. When appeared in front of the four s and on , Archer explained that Team Rocket had first found and awakened the Alpha Pokémon "in a far-off land at the end of a long road, which seemed to continue on and on up into the heavens," obviously describing the Hall of Origin. He also revealed that Arceus had come to Johto due to all of its Plates being currently located in the said region. Trivia * If the Sinjoh Ruins event has already been activated with an , another Arceus caught in the Hall of Origin may be used to go back to the Sinjoh Ruins and choose one of the two Pokémon that were not chosen previously. The reverse order is also possible. There is no way to choose the third Pokémon. * Two versions of the Hall of Origin map exist in : one is the real location while the other is a "fake" copy. The "fake" Hall of Origin uses Spear Pillar as its theme and can be accessed through the void glitch using "Stickyman's Spear Pillar Hall of Origin" methodVoid Knowledge Archive, by the members of HallofOrigin - Google Drive, named after its discoverer. The "fake" Hall of Origin contains no warps or events and no . (YouTube video) * Unlike and , simply obtaining access to the (real) Hall of Origin (e.g. through the void glitch) does not mean that the player can battle there. This is because the scripts in the area are normally programmed to only trigger through the Azure Flute script in the Spear Pillar. The player can ascend the stairs, but the script to uniquely tilt and zoom the camera will not activate, nor will the script to have Arceus challenge the player when they step onto the glass platform. The Arceus sprite still appears, but just as in the actual event, it cannot be directly interacted with. Additionally in , as with Darkrai and Shaymin, the Arceus sprite will not appear in the area at all unless the player has the Azure Flute in the Bag. To actually battle Arceus in the Hall of Origin, the challenge script itself must be triggered (see Pal Park Retire trick). In other languages |bordercolor= |textcolor= |fr_eu=Salle Originelle |de=Halle des Beginns |it=Spazio Origine |es_eu=Sala del Origen |ko=시작의 방 Hall of Origin }} References Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Event-exclusive locations de:Halle des Beginns es:Sala del Origen fr:Salle Originelle it:Spazio Origine ja:はじまりのま zh:初始之间